


Date Night

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana treats Jess to a special evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: wooing/courtship.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana picked up her desk phone and dialed another number in the FBI academy.

“Morgan.”

“Agent Morgan, this is Agent Scully.”

Jess couldn’t keep from smiling. “What can I do for you, Agent Scully?”

“I was wondering if you have any plans tonight.”

“No, I don’t believe I do. Why do you ask?”

“Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?”

“With you?”

Dana chuckled. “Yes, with me.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Agent Scully?”

Her smile widened. “Yes, I am, Agent Morgan. So, what do you say? Will you go out with me tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Pick you up at 7:30?”

“Okay.”

“Great. I’ll see you tonight.” Still sporting a smile, Dana hung up the phone.

~~~

Jess opened the front door when the doorbell sounded. She was surprised to see Dana standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. “Hi,” she said as her eyebrows climbed up her forehead, wondering why Dana hadn’t just come in. Apparently, Dana had changed at work, since she was already dressed to go out.

“Am I late?” Dana asked.

“No, no. You’re right on time. Come in.”

Dana stepped in and held out the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

“Thank you.” With a smile, Jess took the flowers. “Let me put them in water.” She went into the kitchen, found a vase, and put the flowers in it after filling it with some water. She then carried the vase out and set it on an end table in the living room. “They’re beautiful, Dana. Thank you.”

“Just like you,” Dana said with a smile.

Jess felt her cheeks blush at the overt compliment.

“Are you ready to go?”

Jess nodded. “Yeah.”

~~~

Dana took Jess to their favorite restaurant, ordering Jess’s favorite wine to go with dinner. When they left the restaurant, Dana surprised Jess by taking her to the club rather than taking her home.

“Why are we here?” Jess asked as Dana parked the car.

Dana looked at her lover and smiled. “I’m taking you dancing.” She was rewarded with a bright smile.

It was kind of a quiet night at the club. Rather than the usual atmosphere and loud music, the club had candles on each table and the DJ was playing only slow music. Dana and Jess spent their time at the club on the dance floor, holding each other close as they moved to the music.

Jess pulled back just far enough to look Dana in the eyes. “So what exactly brought on this evening of dinner and dancing?”

Dana smiled. “Because you deserve it. When was the last time someone took you out on a date?”

Jess’s thoughts turned inward as she searched her memory.

“The fact that you have to think about it proves my point. You deserve to be courted, Jess; to be treated like the special woman that you are.” Dana brought her hand up and caressed Jess’s cheek before she leaned in and tenderly kissed her lover. When their lips parted she looked into Jess’s eyes. “I love you, Jess.”

“I love you, too.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

Jess smiled impishly. “Are you expecting a goodnight kiss at the end of this date?”

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “I don’t plan on saying goodnight.”

Jess grinned. “Then let’s go home.”

FIN


End file.
